Be Mine!
by Hyuki Aika
Summary: Hinata tidak pernah tahu, bahwa orang mesum yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya ini adalah Seorang tetangganya dan Gurunya./Naruto hanya memberikan apa yang menjadi hak miliknya/sekuel hujan./ NaruHina/DLDR/RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Sekuel Hujan by Hyuki Aika

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T+

Pairing : Naruto U x Hinata H

Genre : Romance, Drama dan Hurt/comport

Warning : EYD Berantakan, Thypo, Gaje, Sekuel 'Hujan', DLL

Summary : Hinata tidak pernah tahu, bahwa orang yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya ini adalah Seorang tetangganya dan Gurunya./Naruto hanya memberikan apa yang menjadi hak miliknya./ NaruHina/DLDR/RnR.

Chapter 1 : Kebenaran.

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

Malam yang gelap di iringi rasa dingin dari air hujan yang menghantap keras ke bumi. Membuat orang-orang memilih menghabiskan waktunya di dalam ruangan yang hangat, ataupun berbalut di tempat tidur yang hangat lebih lama. Hujan yang lebat dan sangat deras ini, seolah-olah engan untuk berhenti.

Seorang gadis manis dan mungil itu, terlihat tengah menyelesaikan kegiatan mandinya. Menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan mandi air hangat, membuat gadis itu menjadi nyaman, dan lebih cerah. Mengabaikan cuaca dingin yang ada di luar sana.

Gadis manis dan mungil itu mempunyai rambut lurus panjang berwarna Indigo dan mempunyai mata bermanik bak bulan purnama, gadis itu bernama Hyuga Hinata.

Setelah selesai dari kegiatannya di dalam kamar. Hinata memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai bawah, dimana tempat makan berada. Yang saat ini ayah, ibu, kakak dan adiknya menunggunya untuk makan bersama.

Seperti biasa makan malam berjalan dengan tentram dan hening, menikmati setiap sajian yang ada di atas meja. Hinata dan keluarganya mengucapkan kata syukur ketika telah menyesaikan acara makan malamnya.

Ketika Hinata menggeser kursinya dan mencoba berdiri, sang Ibu memanggilnya dan berkata. "Hinata, bisa kau antar makanan ini, sayang?" Sang Ibu menaruh sebuah bekal makan yang cukup besar di atas meja dan menyodorkannya kepada Hinata.

"Untuk siapa?"Hinata bertanya, dan menyambut dengan baik bekal makan itu dari ibunya.

"Untuk tetangga baru kita yang pagi tadi baru pindahan, Kau belum berkenalankan?. Sekalian kau berkenalan dengan mereka. Mereka orang yang baik dan ramah."Ibu Hinata menjelaskannya dengan penuh lembut.

Hinata hanya mengangguk paham, bahkan Hinata baru mengetahuinya, bahwa sekarang dirinya mempunyai tetangga baru yang menetap di sebuah rumah yang sempat kosong di samping rumahnya. Ucapan yang ibunya katakan memang benar adanya, sebagai tetangga yang baik haruslah saling mengenal, dan berbagi. Bahkan Ibunya berkata bahwa tetangga mereka adalah orang yang baik dan ramah.

Dengan cekatan Hinata memulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari ruang makan dan menuju keluar Rumah, tak lupa untuk membawa payung untuk melindunginya dari serangan air yang terus-menerus turun dari langit. Kakinya melangkah pelan ketika menginjak tanah yang basah oleh air hujan, agar tidak mencipratkan air kepakaiannya.

Setiba di rumah yang berada di sampingnya, Hinata menatap sebentar pada rumah yang besar dan luas tersebut, rumah yang berada di hadapan Hinata memang mengalami sedikit perubahan, halamannya sekarang tertata rami, rumput-rumput liar telah di tebas. Bahkan cat rumahnya saja telah berganti dengan warna putih yang bersih.

Hinata, sedikit membuka gerbang yang tinggi itu, karena tak ada satpam yang menungguinya, dan pagar itu tidak terkunci dari dalam. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri setiap jalan di halaman luas itu. Setiba di depan pintu besar nan putih itu, Hinata memencet tombol yang ada di samping pintu itu berada.

Hinata menunggu beberapa menit, hingga ada sebuah pergerakan dari pintu. Entah kenapa Hinata sedikit merasa gugup, dan juga entah mengapa pintu itu terlihat terbuka sangat pelan.

Hingga pintu itu terbuka lebar dan menampakkan sosok seseorang yang mempunyai tubuh tegap nan tinggi itu. Hinata yang tadinya hanya menatap setapak kaki besar yang ada di atas lantai, mulai menaikkan pandangannya ke atas.

Keringat sebesar jangung terlihat turun dari pelipis Hinata, mataya melebar, dan bibirnya terbuka lucu. Sebuah perasaan yang membuat Hinata berkecamuk ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang membukakan pintunya.

Sosok yang berdiri tepat di hadapan Hinata itu, memandang Hinata dengan pandangan yang tidak biasa. Ada rasa kaget, senang dan ... seringaipun tertampang jelas. Pria yang memiliki tubuh tegap dan tinggi, tak lupa cetakan otot yang terlihat jelas dari balik baju kaosnya, mempunyai rambut pirang dan bermanik blue shappire. Di setiap pipinya di hiasi dengan gorengan halus seperti kucing yang telihat sangat pas dengan kulit tannya yang eksotis.

Bibirnya, membuka perlahan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. "Silahkan masuk."

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, dan mencoba untuk menolak sebuah ajakan untuk memasuki rumah besar itu, ketika mulutnya ingin mengukapkan sebuah kalimat. Tangannya di tarik begitu saja oleh lengan yang besar. Sehingga membuat tubuh mungilnya dengan mudah memasuki rumah besar tersebut.

.

Hinata meremas jari-jemarinya yang berkeringat dingin, matanya mencuri-curi pandang pada sosok yang ada di seberang sana. Uzumaki Naruto, pria dengan darah campuran jerman dan jepang itu, menatap tajam pada gadis mungil yang menundukkan dalam kepalanya. Sesekali menahan tawanya ketika melihat gadis itu ketahuan mencuri pandang padanya, dan membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"Mau minum sesuatu?"Naruto segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berdiri meninggalkan Hinata yang duduk di sebuah sofa yang empuk. Tak menghiraukan jawaban dari Hinata. Hinata sendiri hanya menatap kepergian Naruto dalam diam.

Batinnya berkecamuk, hatinya gelisah, dan pikirannyapun terasa berputar. Kejadian beberapa jam lalu tidaklah terlupakan begitu saja oleh Hinata. Ya, pria itulah yang telah merebut ciuman pertamanya dengan begitu saja. Dan kini pria itu ada di hadapannya, bahkan pria itu adalah tetangganya sendiri. Hinata tidak pernah menyangka akan bertetangga dengan pria itu, walau Hinata akui pria itu cukup tampan dan memikat. Tetapi Hinata dapat menyakininya bahwa pria itu bukanlah orang baik, atau bisa di bilang pria itu merupakan pria mesum yang pernah Hinata temui.

Tak di pungkiri, Hinata bisa dengan jelas melihat senyum ralat seringai yang tercetak di bibir pria itu. Bahkan matanya terlihat berkilat dan bersinar menatap dirinya. Hinata hanya dapat berdoa yang terbaik untuk perlindungan dari dirinya.

Naruto segera kembali ketempat ruang tamu berada, yang di mana di sana terdapat gadis mungil yang membuat Naruto sedikit gerah. Meletakkan nampan yang terisi oleh dua teh hangat dan beberapa cemilan di atas meja. Kemudian beralih menatap Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi ada apa kesini?"Tanya Naruto, merasa kesal karena hanya ada keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka dan tak ada pergerakanpun yang di lakukan oleh Hinata.

Hinata menongkakkan kepalanya, menatap sang lawan bicara. Mencoba menetralkan desiran yang ada di dadanya, dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat setenang mungkin. "A-ano, A-aku ha-hanya mengantar ini" Hinata meletakkan sebuah bekal makan di atas meja, dan mendorongnya pelan.

"Ah, terimakasih. Tidak perlu repot-repot" Naruto mengambil bekal itu pelan dan meletakkannya di samping nampan yang telah dia siapkan.

"ka-kalau begitu, sa-saya permisi" Hinata ingin segera mengakhiri ini semua, dan memutuskan pergi meninggalkan rumah besar dan megah itu. Tetapi, sebuah suara terdengar begitu lantang di telinganya, mencegah Hinata yang tadinya sudah siap untuk berdiri.

"Tidak usah buru-buru. Minum dulu tehnya, sudah saya buatin loh"Naruto bergumam cepat ketika melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya akan segera pergi. Mencoba untuk menahannya lebih lama.

Hinata kembali duduk, karena merasa tidak nyaman. Sebab pria itu telah repot-repot membuatkannya minuman. Naruto segera meletakkan gelas yang berisi teh hangat tersebut tepat di hadapan Hinata, ketika Hinata kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Cuaca di luar sangat dingin loh. Jadi silahkan diminum" ucap Naruto, dan dirinyapun juga ikut menyesap teh hangat buatannya. Tak lupa juga pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari gadis mungil yang ada di hadapannya itu, gadis itu juga menyambut dengan baik ucapan Naruto dan meminumnya perlahan. "Terimakasih"

"Uhm, Tidak masalah" Naruto bergumam, kemudian meletakkan cangkir yang ada di tangannya kembali di atas meja. "Bagaimana?, sudah berasa hangat?"tanyanya.

Hinata hanya mampu menganggukkan kepalanya menandakan sebuah jawaban "U'Uhm"

Naruto bersandar pada sofa yang empuk itu, dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Seringainya sedari tidak sangat sulit untuk di hilangkan, dan sekarang seringai tersebut semakin lebar dan jelas. "Aku bahkan juga bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu"

"Eh?"Hinata menegakkan tubuhnya dan secara cepat menatap lawan bicaranya tersebut. Bahkan Hinata yang sedang meminum minumannya itu hampir sempat tersedak. Matanya melebar tak percaya pada ucapan yang barusan keluar dari mulut pria yang ada dihadapannya itu.

Hinata diam. Dan Naruto pun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Jadi bagaimana?"Tanya Naruto.

Hinata menatap bingung pada Naruto. "A-apanya?"

Naruto menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar pertanyaan polos dari bibir mungil gadis itu. "Tawaranku. Kau mau aku hangatkan tubuhmu?"tanyanya sekali lagi, dengan notasi yang sedikit di tekankan.

Hinata mencoba menepis pikiran kotornya, mencoba berpikir positif. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga Hinata tetap akan menolak tawaran tersebut. "Ti-tidak usah repot-repot"

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa repot" dan kini Hinata merasa sebuah aura yang tidak mengenakkan. Ketika pria di hadapannya itu mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata menegang seketika, ketika merasakan ada sebuah pelukkan di pinggang rampingnya. "Bisa kita mulai, baby" Naruto membisik tepat di samping telinga Hinata, dan membuat bulu kuduk Hinata menrinding seketika.

Hinata reflek mendorong Naruto menjauh, dan memundurkan diri memberi jarak pada keduanya. " Tidak usah!" bahkan suaranya kini membesar dan cukup keras. Matanya terpejam erat, wajahnya memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

Naruto hanya dapat menahan tawanya ketika melihat reaksi Hinata yang cukup lucu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga dirinya tidak akan pernah menyerah, sampai dirinya benar-benar merasa puas untuk menggoda gadis manis di hadapannya ini

"Tidak usah malu-malu sayang. Tidak akan ada yang mendengar kok. Karena hanya ada kita berdua di sini" dan ucapan Naruto itu, tepat membuat Hinata semakin kelabakan, hanya berdua di tempat besar dan luas ini, terlebih lagi hanya ada sepasang orang yang berbeda jenis kelamin. Membuat Hinata meneguk ludahnya kasar.

Hinata segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mencoba melangkah menjauh dari pria itu, dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini sesegera mungkin. Tetapi lagi-lagi sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat menariknya cepat, membuat tubuh mungilnya oleng begitu saja dan menghempas pada sofa yang empuk dan menindih sebuah tubuh yang besar. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit sakit dan sesak, karena pria yang ada di bawahnya ini memeluk erat pinggangnya, seakan-akan tidak membiarkan Hinata untuk pergi dan bergerak.

Nafas Hinata memberat dan cepat, di dada bidang Naruto. Dan Naruto merasakan itu, membuat sesuatu di tubuhnya kembali gerah dan memanas. Berbanding balik dengan cuaca yang ada di luar sana, yang masih terguyur hujan lebat.

Naruto mengeratkan pelukkannya, dan menikmati keadaannya saat ini, merasakan betapa lembutnya tubuh yang ada di dekapannya, dan wangi lavender yang menguak di penciumannya.

Hinata benar-benar merasa lemas, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah dan tidak ada tenaga untuk memberontak. Wangi citrus yang di ciumnya dari hidungnya seakan-akan membius dirinya. Matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka, bahkan rasa hangat yang menjalar di tubuhnya, membuatnya merasa sangat nyaman. Hampir membuatnya terlelap, jika saja...

"Naruto!, Apa kau di sana?" Suara yang mengejutkan kedua insan yang sedang berpelukkan ini, segera bangkit dan menduduki sofanya dengan gelabakkan dan merapikkan pakaiannya yang terlihat kusut.

"Naruto?"Suara itu kembali terdengar jelas dan kini telah menampilkan sosoknya di Hadapan Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya malu. Dan Naruto hanya menampilkan cengirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"Tanya sosok itu lagi, yang ternyata adalah Ibu Naruto. Uzumaki Kushina.

"Tidak ada apa-apa bu. Hanya saja kita kedatangan tamu spesial"jawabnya dengan santai, tak memberikan sebuah kecurigaanpun pada ibunya.

Kushina beralih dari menatap putranya Naruto, ke seorang gadis manis dan mungil yang sedari tadi tidak mengangkat wajahnya, tetapi baru saja Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis itu, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya hingga menampilkan wajah manis dan cantiknya, dengan rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya.

" Kau Hyuga Hinata,kan?" Kushina bertanya ingin membuktikan, dan Hinata hanya dapat menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ah, tidak ku sangka, kau terlihat sangat cantik sekali persis seperti yang tante lihat di foto"Ucapan Kushina barusan, membuat Hinata menatapnya bingung. Kushina yang mendapatkan tatapan begitu, langsung mengerti dan menjelaskannya.

"Siang tadi kami berkunjung kerumahmu"dan hanya satu kalimat itu saja, sudah dapat Hinata mengerti. " Jadi ada apa kemari, cantik?" Kushina mendorong Naruto kasar dari tempat duduknya, dan mengambil alih posisi Naruto berada. Naruto hanya mendengus kesal melihat perlakuan Ibunya.

Melihat Atmosfir yang berubah di antara dua perempuan itu, Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Dan memasuki kamarnya segera. Merasa kesal karena acaranya telah di ganggu oleh sang Ibu.

Sedangkan Hinata sendiri, merasa sangat bersyukur dan menghela nafas tenang. Akan kehadiran Ibunya Naruto. Bahkan Kushina terlihat begitu baik dan ramah padanya. Membuat Hinata betah dan nyaman berbincang panjang lebar.

"Bocah itu, tidak melakukan hal bodoh padamu,kan? Mengerti akan ucapan Kushina, Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya ragu. "Kalau dia berani macam-macam sama kamu. Bilang saja pada tante, oke?" Sekali lagi Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda mengerti tak lupa senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

Setelah cukup lama berbincang dan menghabiskan waktu di rumah tetangga barunya. Hinata pamit pulang, dan segera melangkahkan kakinya kerumah dan memasuki kamarnya dengan tenang. Meski ada sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya sedikit berkecamuk. Entah apa, Hinata hanya merasa kehadiran tetangga barunya, akan membuat kehidupan Hinata sedikit tidak tenang dan berubah. Yah, tidak tahu dengan pasti. Apakah yang terjadi, dan apakah baik atau buruk. Hinata hanya dapat memanjatkan doa yang terbaik kepada Tuhan.

TBC.

A/n : Hallo, Apa kabar semuanya?, hehe,, setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya kembali lagi. Ehm, ada yang inget saya? *ngarep*.

Oh, yah bagi yang belum baca 'Hujan'. Silahkan di baca dulu, biar dapet nyambung sama nih fict, ya walau gak terlalu berpengaru sih.

Oke, yang pertama terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau membaca fict gaje saya ini. Apa lagi bagi yang mau memfav, follow dan review. Hahaha *emang ada?*

Dan mohon maaf, jika ada yang berharap fict ini menjadi luar biasa, karena penulisnya hanya orang biasa. Konfliknya ringan oke?, lebih banyak fluffy nya, bagi kalian yang suka manis-manis pasti suka deh.. *gak yakin juga*.

Thank You~..

See you Again.


	2. Chapter 2

Be Mine! by Hyuki Aika

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T+

Pairing : Naruto U x Hinata H

Genre : Romance, Drama dan Hurt/comport

Warning : EYD Berantakan, Thypo, Gaje, Sekuel 'Hujan', DLL

Summary : Hinata tidak pernah tahu, bahwa orang mesum yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya ini adalah Seorang tetangganya dan Gurunya./Naruto hanya memberikan apa yang menjadi hak miliknya./ NaruHina/DLDR/RnR.

Chapter 2 : Guru?

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cukup mendung dan dingin ini, membuat orang-orang engan untuk bangkit dari tempat yang hangat dan nyaman, dan membiarkan tubuh mereka terbalut oleh tebalnya selimut. Tidak bagi gadis manis ini, yang telah rapi dan siap dengan pakaian sekolahnya.

Mata sang gadis, mengelilingi setiap sudut kamar. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat membuat tubuhnya lebih hangat. Hyuga Hinata, saat ini sedang menggali di setiap letak lemarinya. Mencari jaket yang saat ini dirinya perlukan, untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dari cuaca di luar sana.

Tapi, nihil tak ada satu jaketpun yang dia temukan, kecuali... Jaket Hitam besar dan tebal yang bergantung di samping lemari besarnya. Hinata meringis, antara bingung harus memakainya atau mengurungkan niatnya. Tetapi, di pagi hari yang menyusuk ini, membuat Hinata dengan berat hati untuk memakainya.

Setelah siap dengan semuanya, Hinata menuruni anak tangga untuk membantu sang Ibu menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya. Hinata adalah salah satu anak teladan dan disiplin di sekolah, selalu berangkat pagi dan selalu menyelesaikan pekerjaan sekolah tepat waktu. Bahkan dirinya termasuk murid tercerdas di sekolah. Hanya saja dirinya terlalu pendiam dan pemalu, hingga membuat dirinya tidak terlalu mencolok dari siswa dan siswi lainnya.

Hinata selesai dengan acara sarapannya, dan pamit kepada sang ibu yang masih menunggu keluarganya yang lain untuk turun dari kamar masing-masing. Hinata mengecup pelan pipi sang ibu dan memasang sepatunya, melangkah keluar dari Rumah besarnya.

Hinata merapatkan jaket besar yang ada di tubuhya itu, mencoba mencari kehangatan. Walau pagi ini hanya di hiasi oleh gerimis hujan, Hinata tetap tidak lupa untuk membawa payung di dalam tasnya.

Ketika tiba di depan gerbang rumah, Hinata melirik sedikit pada rumah besar yang ada di sampingnya, untuk jalan menuju sekolahnya Hinata harus melewati rumah besar itu. Hinata meringis ketika mengingat dirinya bertetangga dengan seorang pria mesum, walau di sana ada seorang wanita yang sangat baik dan ramah kepadanya.

Hinata celingak-celinguk, pada rumah yang akan di lewatinya, mencoba mencari keamanan dan berjalan menjinjit sepelan mungkin, hanya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. entah hal bodoh apa yang Hinata lakukan, tetapi hati nuraninya berkata harus waspada dan siap siaga. Ketika hampir berhasil melewati depan rumah tersebut Hinata menghela nafas lega. Walau Hinata hampir tertawa dengan tindakkan bodohnya barusan.

Ketika ingin melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju sekolah, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menariknya memasuki sebuah gang sempit yang di himpit oleh dua dinding rumah. Tubuh Hinata menegang dan sedikit meringis ketika tubuh mungilnya menghentak pada dinding kasar tersebut. Matanya memejam mencoba merendamkan rasa sakit di punggungnya, tetapi matanya terbelalak kaget seketika, ketika penciumannya secara tidak sengaja mencium aroma citrus yang dia kenali.

Sekarang tepat di depan Hinata, berdiri seorang pria yang menatapnya dengan tatapan intens. Hinata meneguk ludahnya kasar, ketika mengetahui mimpi buruknya menjadi nyata, baru saja dirinya mencari keamanan, sekarang dirinya malah memasuki zona yang berbahaya.

Pria itu tersenyum mengejek, tetapi tidak menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikitpun untuk menghampit pergerakan dari gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu. Bahkan tangannya mencengkram erat pada lengan gadis itu. Agar sang gadis tidak dapat bergerak dan memberontak. Wajahnya mendekat kesamping telinga sang gadis dan berbisik. "Kita bertemu lagi". Di jauhkan wajahnya dari telinga sang gadis dan melihat bagaimana wajah sang gadis saat ini.

Uzumaki Naruto, menahan tawanya sekeras mungkin ketika melihat gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini mematung dengan wajah kaget serta rona merah yang menghiasi kedua pipinya. Matanya beralih menatap tubuh Hinata yang terbalut oleh hitam nan besar itu. Membuat seringai di bibirnya semakin tercetak jelas.

"Kau menyukainya?"Tanyanya menggoda seraya menyentuh jaket hitamnya itu, Hinata hanya dapat diam mematung memilih untuk menghiraukannya. Nafasnya terasa berat dan cepat, tetapi sesekali terlihat menahan nafasnya.

Tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari bibir mungil sang gadis, Naruto memandang wajah cantik itu yang saat ini memejamkan matanya erat. Naruto menatap setiap, inci wajah cantik tersebut, dari rambut poninya yang menutup dahi, mata yang terpejam erat menutupi manik bulannya yang indah, dihiasi oleh bulu mata yang lentik, hidung mungil mancungnya, pipi merah yang lembut, dan bibir mungil yang menggoda, mengingatkan Naruto untuk mencicipinya kembali.

Kali ini, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis manis tersebut. Mengambil suatu keuntungan dan tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Sedangkan Hinata dapat merasakan dengan jelas deru nafas seseorang yang tepat mengenai kulit wajahnya, matanya semakin erat memejam, mencoba mengusik pikirannya, ingin mendorong pria yang menghimpitnya itu, tetapi apalah daya tenaganya terasa habis terserap begitu saja.

Dan hal yang mengejutkan dan di takutkan Hinata sekarang benar-benar terjadi, Hinata dapat merasakan benda kenyal di bibirnya dan memberikan rasa hangat disana. Tangan Hinata mencekram pada kemeja Naruto, dan sedikit memberi pemberontakkan, walau tidak menghasilkan apapun.

Hinata hanya dapat pasrah, ketika bibir tipis pria itu mendominasi dan mengendalikan bibirnya. Hinata hanya diam tak berkutik, berbatin keras agar tidak hanyut dalam jebakan itu yang kedua kalinya.

Setelah cukup merasa puas, Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya dan berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata. "Terimakasih" dan meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja, sebelum dirinya sempat menepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan.

Hinata diam mematung, seperti _deja vu_. Pria itu menciumnya yang kedua kalinya, lalu berkata'terimakasih' dan meninggalkan Hinata yang mematung begitu saja. Memangnya dia pikir Hinata seperti wanita apaan?, menciumnya dan pergi?. Hinata meremas dadanya, merasa jantungnya yang berdetak keras dan juga sesak. Matanya mulai ber air ketika mengingat itu semua. Bibirnya bergetar tak kuasa dengan semuanya. Tetapi matanya beralih menatap jalan yang sempat di lalui pria mesum itu. Dan dengan pasti Hinata memasukkannya kedalam list orang yang harus di hindari oleh Hinata.

Uhm, Jika ini akan terulang lagi. Hinata tidak akan segan-segan untuk memberontak. Dan menendang pria itu. Jika saja Hinata bisa tidak terbuai oleh aroma citrus yang memabukkan. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras, mencoba menyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia bisa.

Dengan pasrah, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya lemas ke sekolah dan mencoba melupakan semuanya.

Langit sekarang mengeluarkan cahaya cerah dan hangatnya, menggantikan awan yang sempat menghalangi sang matahari. Lonceng pelajaran pertama telah di mulai. Hinata hanya dapat menundukkan dirinya di tempat duduknya yang berada di pojok paling belakang. Semua anak-anak di kelas tengah sibuk berkumpul pada kelompoknya masing-masing dan segera menuju keruang tempat berganti untuk jam olah raga.

Hinata menghela nafasnya, mencoba untuk tersenyum dan melupakan kejadian yang baru saja dia lalui. Sekarang Hinata mencoba bertekat untuk menemukan teman baru di kelas barunya ini. Ya, baru 3 hari yang lalu Hinata menepati kelas ini setelah ujian kenaikkan kelas selesai. Tapi tak ada satu orangpun yang Hinata kenal, mungkin ada salah satu dari mereka yang dulu pernah sekelas dengannya, hanya saja baik itu di kelasnya yang dulu, Hinata sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman dekat.

Dan Hinata berharap mendapatkan teman, di kelas barunya dan tahun terakhirnya untuk bersekolah di sini.

Murid-murid telah rapi mengisi di setiap barisan, yang ada di ruang Olah raga, Menunggu sang guru datang. Dari pendengaran yang Hinata dengar, bahwa ada guru olah raga yang baru. Guru pengganti sementara, menggantikan Guy-sensei yang saat ini sedang mengalami cedera karena terlalu melatih diri dengan cara yang aneh dan ekstrim. Dan kini mereka menantikan kedatangan guru barunya, berharap sang guru baru tidak memerintahkan berolah raga yang berlebihan dan aneh-aneh seperti guru mereka sebelumnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu masuk penghubung ruangan Olah raga terbuka. Semua kepala yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah pintu. Derap langkah mulai menggema di ruangan yang saat ini hening, menantikan sang guru baru.

Langkah itu semakin dekat dan mulai menampilkan sosok laki-laki dengan rambut pirangnya. Tubuhnya tinggi dan tegap, dengan otot yang tercetak jelas dari baju olah raganya.

Ruangan yang tadinya hening, seketika berubah menjadi ribut dan gaduh. Teriakan-teriakan yang kebanyakan dari wanita itu menggema di seluruh ruangan. Berbeda dengan seorang gadis berambut Indigo yang saat ini, menampilkan wajah cengonya. Bibirnya membuka, dan matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

Tepat di depan para murid, pria yang kini resmi sebagai guru baru olah raga itu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi. Perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto. Saya di sini sebagai guru olah raga untuk beberapa bulan kedepan." Pria yang ternyata bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu membungkukkan dirinya.

"Kyaaa~. Naruto-sensei~" Lagi, seketika ruang kembali ribut dengan teriakan para wanita yang ada di sana, mungkin hanya beberapa saja yang tidak berteriak, termasuk Hinata yang hanya dapat mematung, dan menatap Naruto Intens.

Naruto memandangi setiap siswa dan siswinya, dan tak segaja mata shapirenya bertemu dengan mata bulan Hinata. Seketika, Naruto menampilkan seringainya, kemudian berseru kencang. "Sekarang, ayo kita olah raga!" yang di sambut baik oleh para siswi, dan gerutuan kesal para siswa.

.

.

Pelajaran olah raga yang biasanya di benci oleh para murid perempuan, kini mereka terlihat sangat bersemangat, banyak dari mereka yang meminta bimbingan dari sang guru. Kadang kala, mereka terlihat merenggek karena tidak bisa dan mengeluarkan suara manjanya. Membuat Hinata yang sedari tadi melihatnya menjadi geli dan risih.

Satu-persatu murid mencoba mendriblle dan mengoper bola basket ke ring. Yang di sambut mudah oleh para siswa, dan keluhan manja dari para siswi.

Naruto menyebut satu-persatu nama Murid-muridnya, dan ketika giliran selanjutnya, Naruto menangkap Nama seseorang. "Hyuga Hinata!"Ucapnya kencang.

Naruto memandangi seorang gadis mungil yang melangkah pelan menuju tengah ruang olah raga. Rambut indigonya di ikat ponytail tinggi. Tangannya sudah siap memegang bola basket.

Naruto mengamati setiap gerakan yang di lakukan Hinata, ketika Hinata mulai memposisikan bolanya tepat di depan dada, bersiap untuk memasukkan bola ke ring, dan tangannya beranyun mendorong bola basket tersebut. Bola basket itu melayang dan jatuh sejauh 3 meter dari tempat Hinata berdiri, dan 4 meter dari tiang ring berada.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam, memendam rasa malunya. Para siswa dan siswi tertawa keras melihat tindakkan Hinata. Bahkan Naruto juga ikut menahan tawanya agar tidak lepas.  
Padahal, dirinya sudah mencoba semaksimal mungkin. yah, dirinya memang tidak terlalu bisa dalam bidang olah raga, dan faktor lainnya mungkin ada di sampingnya, yaitu sang guru. yang membuat dirinya tidak terlalu fokus.

"Sudah-sudah!"tegur Naruto, ketika dirinya telah bisa merendamkan tawanya. Dan menyuruh para siswa dan siswi untuk diam. "Hyuga-san silahkan kembali ketempat"

.

Para siswi kini telah mengistirahatkan dirinya di samping ruangan dan menonton para siswa yang beradu main basket, yang di wasiti oleh Naruto. Tak lupa dengan suara yang cukup memeking telinga, mencoba menyemangati para pemain. Bola basket itu terus berpindah tangan dan melayang ke segala arah. Pada akhirnya bola itu keluar dari garis lapangan.

Bruk

Bola basket yang tadinya menjadi bahan rebutan, kini melayang mengenai kepala salah satu siswi yang ada di pinggir ruangan.

Gadis itu berjongkok, tangannya memegang kepalanya erat. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, hingga poninya menutup wajah cantiknya. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu kaget, ketika menyaksikan itu semua, apa lagi ketika mereka tahu bahwa bola itu mengenai kepala seorang gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata.

Semua orang yang ada di sana tentu saja kaget, bahkan ada beberapa siswi yang memekik kaget. Bola basket yang mengetai kepalanyapun kini berguling pelan tak jauh dari tubuh mungilnya.

Kakinya tertahan, ketika mencoba untuk melangkah menolong Hinata. Matanya mendelik tidak suka, ketika beberapa laki-laki menolongnya dan menanyai keadaannya. Rahangnya mengeras, melihat kepala Hinata yang di elus oleh laki-laki berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga di pipinya, tak hanya itu dia bahkan menggendong Hinata di punggungnya.

Seketika Naruto langsung melangkah cepat menuju tempat mereka berada. Tangannya menarik siswa itu, menghentikan langkahnya yang sudah siap untuk pergi ke UKS. Siswa itu menatap Naruto bingung.

"Biar aku yang bawa"Ucap Naruto dan langsung mengalihkan gendongannya. Di gendongnya Hinata dengan gaya bridal style.

Siswa itu hanya dapat mengangkat bahunya, dan kembali bergabung pada gerombolan teman-temannya berada.

Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Hinata yang ada di dalam gendongannya. Setiap perjalanannya, Naruto sedari tadi hanya memandang wajah cantik Hinata. Yang kini telah kehilangan kesadarannya. Bahkan dirinya sendiri juga tidak tahu di mana letak ruangan UKS. Tak ada seorangpun yang dapat ia tanyakan, mengingat ini masih jam pelajaran. Pada akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk mengelilingi sekolahan besar itu, hingga dirinya menemukannya. Naruto malah berharap ruangan UKS berada jauh, agar dirinya bisa lebih lama menikmati wajah gadis yang ada di gendongannya ini.

.

"Ugh.." suara erangan itu terdengar sangat halus, yang keluar dari bibir mungil seorang gadis, yang kini berbaring di sebuah ranjang kecil. Matanya mengerjab pelan, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke penglihatanya. Tangannya dengan cepat memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit ketika mencoba bangun dari rebahannya.

Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut yang ada di ruangan yang dia tepati. Hingga matanya menangkap seseorang dengan rambut kuning cepaknya yang saat ini tiduran di samping ranjangnya. Kepalanya tertidur di ranjang yang Hinata tepati.

Hinata mencoba bangun dari rebahannya dengan pelan, mencoba agar tidak membangunkan sosok yang sedang tidur di sampingnya.

Kreet

Hinata mematung ketika mendengar suara ranjang yang bergerak, matanya memandang sosok yang masih tiduran itu, kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan. Dan mencoba untuk turun dari ranjangnya lagi. Walau kepalanya masih terasa pusing.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kini tubuhnya menegang ketika mendengar suara yang tertangkap oleh telinganya. Padahal kakinya sudah menyentuh Lantai, yang artinya dirinya hanya perlu turun dan segera pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Kepalanya menoleh dengan terpatah-patah mencoba memastikan pendengarannya.

Dilihatnya kini pria itu telah duduk dengan manis di samping ranjangnya, sedang menatap Hinata dengan pandangan err khawatir?.

Hinata hanya diam beberapa saat, tak memberikan balasan apapun. Kemudian berkata"Sa-saya mau kekelas dulu".

"Kalau begitu biarku-"Ucapan Naruto terpotong, tubuhnya menatap pintu di ruangan itu yang sedikit terbuka. "-antar" Hinata bahkan telah meninggalkannya duluan, sebelum Naruto sempat menyelsaikan tawarannya.

.

Yang harus Hinata lakukan saat ini hanyalah menghindar. Tentu saja menghindar dari tetangga mesumnya yang kini menjadi gurunya itu. Hinata berajalan tergesa-gesa, meninggalkan ruangan UKS yang berisi guru olah raga barunya itu.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang, bahkan peluhpun ikut membanjiri tubuhnya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya kini berganti di dadanya. Hinata pergi tergesa-gesa bukan tanpa alasan. Alasannya hanyalah dirinya tidak mau terjebak untuk keberapa kalinya. Tentu saja,tinggal berdua dalam satu ruangan itu tidaklah baik untuknya. Jadi yang hanya perlu dirinya lakukan adalah menghindar. Walau dirinya tidak yakin kehidupannya setelah ini tidak akan menjadi tenang.

TBC

A/n : Hallo, makasih buat yang sudah mau baca ff aku, Apa lagi bagi yang me review, fav dan follow. Hontou ni arigato. Padahal sempat ragu mempublisnya. :D . Oh, yah. Mungkin setiap chapter ada bagian kissu nya. Kayanya. :D , biar greget.

Oke saatnya balas review bagi yang gak login.

Guest (1) : Makasih~, :D . oke akan saya tambahin wordnya, tapi Cuma satu word :D .

Dark : Makasih~, Sama saya juga jadi bulshing sendiri. :D

Guest (2) : Iyaa, padahal sudah hampir setahun baru ada sekuelnya, jahat. :D . makasih~.

Guchan : hehehe, Makasih yah~. Tara akhirnya kesampaian bikin sekuelnya.

Yeye : Aku juga berharap begitu, tapii. Apa ini sudah kilat? , Makasih.

Uzumakilsana : Makasih~, sama aku juga suka yang manis. Soalnya aku gak bisa bikin mereka berdua sensara. Gak tahan~ . hehe

Yamanaka-san : Oke, makasih~.

Azu-chan Naruhina : Makasih Azu-chan~. Jadi lupa yah?, haha wajarkan sudah lumayan lama. Waktu itu padahal sudah bikin sekuelnya, tapi. Tapii, komputer ayahku di format . Huaa jadinya males deh. ini aja pake laptop temen yang baik hati mau pinjemin. :D . Dan soal Rate rencananya ada Ekhem, Lime?, gak berani atuh bikin lemon. Dan juga banyak adengan mesum Naru, jadi rate M deh jaga-jaga. :D. Maaf kalo kepanjangn. Makasih yah~.

Lulu : Oke!

Happy : Oke! Konflik tidak terlalu berat~, akan saya usahakan. Makasih yah~.

Narunata : Biar Naru mesum, tapi bikin deg degan kan? :D. Makasih ya~

Vivo : Makasih~, ini sudah lanjut~.

Sekali lagi makasih bagi yang mau revie, fav, dan foll. Saya jadi senyum-senyum sendiri nih :D .

Dah dah~

See you again~.


	3. Chapter 3

Sekuel Hujan by Hyuki Aika

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T+

Pairing : Naruto U x Hinata H

Genre : Romance, Drama dan Hurt/comport

Warning : EYD Berantakan, Thypo, Gaje, Sekuel 'Hujan', DLL

Summary : Hinata tidak pernah tahu, bahwa orang yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya ini adalah Seorang tetangganya dan Gurunya./Naruto hanya memberikan apa yang menjadi hak miliknya./ NaruHina/DLDR/RnR.

Chapter 3 : Teman?

Enjoy~

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

.

Kehidupan Hinata saat ini benar-benar berubah, bahkan hari-hari di sekolahnya yang selalu tenang kini menjadi hari yang melelahkan dan menyebalkan bagi Hinata. Bagaimana tidak?, sejak kehadiran guru olah raga barunya, dirinya kini sering masuk kantor dan disuruh untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bagi Hinata kadang tidak masuk akal. Seperti, memastikan bola-bola tidak miris dengan menenggelamkannya di air?. Kadang juga di suruh membeli makanan di kantin, menyusun bola dan membersihkan ruangan olah raga.

Hinata ingin sekali menolak, tetapi mengingat dia adalah seorang guru, dirinya menjadi bungkam. Mencoba menghindar?, Hinata tidak bisa. Karena kadang guru barunyanya itu datang kekelasnya untuk mencarinya atau tidak di tempat lain yang selalu saja di ketahui oleh gurunya itu.

Seperti saat ini. Hinata rela berdesakan dengan orang lain hanya untuk merebut dan mengambil sesuatu yang bisa mengganjal perut. Mengabaikan dirinya yang dengan mudah di dorong karena tubuhnya yang ringan. Hinata tetap mencoba melawan arus permainan ini dan tetap berjalan dan berdiri. Tapi, sekeras apapun Hinata untuk bertahan, tubuhnya tetap oleng dan jatuh di antara gerombolan yang berdesakkan itu.

Hinata meringis merasakan pantatnya yang mencium lantai kantin dengan mesra(?). Orang-orang yang berada di sekitar Hinata, tetap melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mengabaikan Hinata, seolah-olah dirinya tidak ada di sana. Yah, bagaimanapun juga Hinata mengetahui itu, sehingga dirinya merasakan hal -yang sudah- biasa saja.

Tapi, tidak ketika matanya menangkap sebuah tangan yang mengulur kepadanya. Hinata menatap tangan itu cukup lama, memastikan kebenarannya. Matanya kemudian beralih menatap sang pemilik tangan. Gadis pirang dengan potongan yang sama seperti Hinata, hanya saja dia mengikat ujung rambutnya. Mata bermanik violet itu menatap Hinata seraya tersenyum.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya sang gadis pirang itu, Hinata menyambut tangan itu sedikit ragu tetapi tentu saja dengan perasaan yang -sedikit- senang.

"Uhm"Hinata hanya menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukkan, tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya walau masih terlihat kaku dan canggung.

"Jadi, mana pesananku?"

Hinata meneguk ludahnya, mengingat bahwa dia lupa untuk membelikan pesanan dari sang guru. Dan sekarang guru itu menatapnya dengan tajam, seakan-akan sedang lapar dan siap menerkamnya.

"a-ano... etto.." Hinata sekarang bahkan bingung harus menjawabnya apa. Lama berpikir, alasan apa yang akan ia katakan dan membuatnya aman dari orang yang ada di depannya ini. " Ta-tadi pesanan yang sensei pesan... su-sudah habis"ucapnya dengan pelan.

"He?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya ketika mendengar penuturan dari murid manisnya itu, dan berjalan mendekati Hinata yang ada beberapa meter darinya. Ketika tepat berada di depan Hinata yang sedang menundukkan kepadanya dalam, entah kenapa pikiran kotornya kembali muncul terhadap murid manisnya itu. Wajahnya mendekat tepat di telinga Hinata dan berbisik. " Aku lapar"

Hinata terdiam. Mengerutuki kesalahannya. Tapi Hinata kemudian berpikir, tidak apa-apakan jika sesekali harus melanggarnya, jika tidak mau menjadi budak ataupun pembantu dari sang guru. Tapi tetap saja Hinata merasa tidak nyaman jika lepas dari tanggung jawab yang di berikan padanya. Pada akhirnya kata maaf yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. "Gomen".

Mendengar jawaban dari bibir mungil gadis yang ada di depannya ini. Bibir Naruto membentuk sebuah senyuman, lebih tepatnya seringai."Kau harus dihukum"

Hinata melebarkan matanya mendengar tuturan dari sang guru. matanya melirik Naruto yang mulai menjauhkan wajahnya, sesaat Hinata menahan nafasnya kemudian menghela nafas ketika mengetahui Naruto telah menjauhkan wajahnya.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, Hinata membelalakkan matanya kaget, badannya menegang, bahkan tangannya bergetar. Hinata dapat merasakan bibir basah dan lembut yang menempel di atas bibirnya. Bahkan nafas Hinata terhenti, begitu juga dengan jantungnya. Pikirannya saat ini tidak dapat berjalan.

Kaget?

Tentu saja, bagaimanapun juga Hinata masih tidak terima dengan ciuman pertama, dan keduanya di rebut begitu saja. Bahkan ciuman yang ketiga kalinya juga di rebut dengan orang yang sama.

Kaki Hinata bergetar dan lemas, dirinya sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menampung berat badannya. Tetapi tangan kekar telah memeluk pinggangnya erat, seolah tak membiarkan Hinata untuk jatuh ataupun menjauh.

Entah berapa lama Hinata menahan nafasnya, dan yang Hinata perlukan saat ini adalah bernafas. Tangan Hinata yang bergetar bergerak dan meletakkannya tepat di dada bidang Naruto. Hinata dapat merasakan otot-otot kerasnya yang berbentuk. Oke, abaikan itu sekarang. Yang harus Hinata lakukan sekarang adalah mendorongnya. Tapi apalah daya, tenaga nya terkuras habis, tangannya terlalu lemah untuk mendorong tubuh kekar Naruto.

Hinata mencengkram kemeja biru yang Naruto pakai. Dan sesekali memukulnya pelan. Tapi tak di ubris Naruto beberapa saat. Sebenarnya Naruto telah menyadarinya sedari tadi, tetapi bibir manis dan lembut Hinata membuat Naruto engan untuk melepaskannya, dan juga mungkin sedikit memberi Hukuman, karena ini memang hukuman manis buat Hinata, tapi bagi Hinata ini adalah hukuman mematikan, karena beberapa menit saja lagi dirinya akan segera mati, jika saat Naruto tidak melepaskannya segera

"Haah~ haa."

Hinata menghirup banyak-banyak oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Nafasnya terlihat tersendat-sendat. Tetapi Hinata masih dapat merasakan tangan kekar Naruto yang masih memegang erat pinggangnya.

Wajah Narutopun masih tah jauh dari Hinata, hanya melepaskan bibirnya dan bibir Hinata ,hanya memberikan jarak 5 centimeter.

Tangan Naruto yang entah kapan sudah ada di tengkuk Hinata kini beralih menyentuk pipi Hinata lembut, dan mengangkat wajah Hinata Hingga menatap wajahnya. " itu hukuman buatmu, jika tidak memenuhi permintaanku". Wajah Naruto sekali lagi mendekat dan mengecup lembut bibir Hinata singkat. " Aku bahkan bisa melakukannya lebih".

Dan kata terakhir itu membuat Hinata mematung. Lebih?, apa yang dia bilang?,lebih?. Segini saja Hinata sudah tidak sanggup. Apa lagi lebih. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya ketika memikirkan kata dari 'lebih' itu.

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya dan membiarkan Hinata kembali menunduk. Tangannya menepuk puncak kepala Hinata. "Kau mengerti"

"Me-mengerti" Hinata segera menyahutnya, ketika Naruto akan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya jika dirinya diam saja, karena tidak menuruti kemauannya.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh pergi, jam pelajaran sudah mulai beberapa menit lalu".

"Eh?"Hinata bertambah kaget, dirinya langsung pergi berlari tanpa pamit -karena memang Hinata merasa itu tidak perlu –meninggalkan ruangan guru yang khusus untuk ruangan pribadi Naruto. Hinata tidak perduli lagi, jika dirinya di hukum lagi karena berlaku tidak sopan. Lebih baik dirinya dicium oleh Naruto dari pada di cium oleh anaconda milik sensei yang saat ini akan mengajar di kelasnya itu. Oops, sekarang tidak langsung Hinata menyetujuinya untuk di cium lagi oleh sensei mesumnya itu.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu dari Naruto menjadi guru barunya, dan sudah 6 hari ini Hinata selalu bersama 'Teman'?. Yaa, mereka menyebutnya teman. Setelah mereka. Shion, Sara, Konan dan Samui memperkenalkan dirinya, dan berkata ingin menjadi temannya. Mereka selalu saja menemui Hinata dan selalu saja menyeret Hinata untuk bergabung dengan mereka entah itu di kantin ataupun di tempat lain. Seperti saat ini. Hinata sendiri juga bingung, mengapa mereka bersikeras berusaha untuk menjadi temannya?. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja Hinata merasa aneh, karena tiba-tiba saja ada yang meminta menjadi temannya.

"Ne, Hinata-chan~. Pulang sekolah nanti mau ikut dengan kami untuk membeli crepe?" Suara Shion dapat di tangkap oleh pendengaran Hinata. Saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di salah satu meja di kantin, seperti biasanya. Hinata menatap Shion cukup lama, merasa bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi, mungkin tak ada salahnya untuk menerimanya bukan?

"U'uhm" sebuah anggukkan sebagai jawaban atas permintaan dari Shion.

Hinata menatap satu-persatu orang yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka sedang asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hinata pertama memandang Konan, gadis itu terlihat lebih pendiam dan sedikit dingin, dan juga yang paling sering memegang handpone entah itu di mana, bahkan mungkin benda itu telah menjadi suatu kebutuhan baginya.

Yang kedua, mata Hinata beralih menatap Sara, gadis itu sedikit periang, sama seperti Shion. Hanya saja dia lebih cerewet dan memiliki suara cempreng, selalu antusias dan semangat. Hinata juga pernah mendengar, bahwa Shion dan Sara telah berteman sejak SMP. Mereka terkadang memang sering berdebat, tetapi juga sering konyol terutama Sara.

Mata Hinata kini beralih lagi menatap Samui. Samui terlihat lebih dewasa dari yang lainnya, mempunya rambut pendek pirang dan tubuh yang cukup berisi, terutama dadanya. Dia juga jarang bicara seperti konan, kadang jika dia bicara juga mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kejam, matanya juga tidak kalah tajam dari mulutnya.

Dan terakhir Shion, entah kenapa bagi Hinata Shion terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun. Dari cara bicarany, tingkah lakunya walau kadang juga bersikap konyol. Satu sekolah juga kenal dengan dia, banyak laki-laki yang mengantri ingin menjadi pacarnya. Terkadang juga pernah terbesit di pikiran Hinata, bahwa dirinya terkadang ingin seperti Shion. Dan selama ini juga, Shion selalu bersikap baik padanya.

.

Setelah berhari-hari Hinata bersama dengan mereka. Hinata merasa semakin dekat dan nyaman dengan mereka. Selalu makan bersama di kantin, pulang bersama dan selalu membelik crepe saat pulang sekolah. Memang terkadang Hinata juga harus tidak istirahat bersama, di karenakan guru mesumnya itu selalu menganggu acara makannya.

"Hyuga-san" Hinata meringis pelan, ketika mendengar suara yang saat ini tidak ingin dia dengar.

"Ada apa, sensei?" bahkan dirinya harus menjawab dengan lembut terhadap senseinya itu. Jika saja dia bukan senseinya, dan sedang tidak berada di kantin. Hinat tidak akan sudi bicara dengan pria itu, apa lagi dengan suara yang lembut.

"Bisa kau ikut denganku ke kantor, Hyuga-san?."Itu terdengar bukan seperti sebuah permintaan, tetapi sebuah perintah yang tidak ingin di bantah.

"Baik, sensei. Saya akan segera kesana"Hinata membalasnya sopan, menjaga sebuah rasa hormatnya dan harga dirinya. Kemudian mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Ano, Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu yah?" Pamit Hinata kepada 'teman-teman' barunya itu.

"Iya, hati-hati yah Hinata-chan" Sara meambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kepada Hinata.

"Jika sempat, kembalilah" Sahut Shion tak kalah dari Sara. Sedangkan Samui hanya menatapnya, dan Konan tetap sibuk dengan Handphonenya.

.

Seperti biasa lagi, Hinata tetap di suruh oleh guru mesumnya itu, dan sekali lagi dirinya juga tidak bisa membantahnya. Saat ini Hinata terlihat sedang membersihkan ruangan Naruto. Padahal ruangnya itu sudah terlihat bersih, karena selama berhari-hari berturut-turut Hinata selalu membersihkannya setiap Hari. Dan sekarang Hinata harus membersihkan dari apa lagi?. Dengan malas Hinata hanya melap meja kerja Naruto dengan lesu dan cemberut. Dan sang guru hanya menatapnya di sebuah sopa, seperti biasanya. Matanya tak pernah lepas menatap setiap pergerakan Hinata, yang entah kenapa selalu bisa membuatnya tersenyum sendiri.

Sudah 10 menit berlalu, Hingga akhirnya Naruto mengizinkannya untuk pergi dari ruangannya, Hinata terlihat semangat sekali ketika mendengarnya. Dengan cepat dia berlari kecil meninggalkan ruangan Naruto dan akan segera pergi ke tempat biasanya, dia dan teman-temannya berkumpul.

Derap langkahnya terdengar di setiap lorong sekolah, langkahnya terlihat semangat dan gembira. Entah, Hinata juga tidak tau mengapa dirinya merasa sangat senang hanya untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Mungkin karena sedikit bawa perasaan, karena selama ini dirinya tidak pernah mempunyai yang namanya teman. Tapi langkah memelan, wajahnya sekarang juga menyendu, telinganya tidak pernah lepas dari pembicaraan siswi-siswi yang tidak jauh darinya. Yah, akhir-akhir ini, entah sejak kapan mulainya, Hinata juga tidak tau. Hanya saja, mengapa dirinya yang dulu tidak pernah di gubris keberadaannya, kini menjadi pembincangan yang hangat bagi orang-orang?.

"Kheh!, Apa kau merasa muak dengan tingkah Hinata yang sok manis di depan Naruto-sensei?."

"Uhm, Dia terlihat murahan sekali, bahkan dengan genitnya dekat-dekat dengan Naruto-sensei, dia gak sadar diri apa!"

"Betul banget. Orang seperti dia itu gak pantes buat Naruto-sensei. Mendingan aku juga!"

Mereka selalu saja membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak benar tentang dirinya. Seperti dirinya genit dan selalu ingin dekat-dekat dengan Naruto?. Yang bear saja, bahkan dirinya ingin sekali menyingkir dari pria itu. Lagi pula, sejak kapan coba mereka beranggapan seperti itu, memangnya apa salahnya?. Dekat dengan Narutopun bukan keinginannya.

Hinata menghela nafasnya, kemudian melanjutkan kembali perjalannya, tetapi kakinya memutar arah menuju sebuah toilet.

Hinata memandang wajahnya di cermin, menatap wajahnya yang terlihat menyendu. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Selama ini dia memang tidak pernah punya teman, tidak pernah juga menjadi pusat perhatian. Diriya memang tidak terlalu di kenal, tetapi dia tidak pernah mendapatkan hal buruk tentangnya. Tetapi, kenapa?. Ketika dirinya akhirnya mempunyai teman, tiba-tiba saja orang-orang membicarakan buruk tentang dirinya?. Hinata juga tidak pernah mengambi kesalahan dari mereka.

Memang, di sekolahnya banyak siswi yang suka bergosip dan membesar-besarkan masalah. Terutama tentang laki-laki yang mereka sukai. Mereka sering berebut dan membuat sebuah kelompok sendiri. Hinata juga tidak tau dengan pasti, tetapi yang Hinata tau mereka akan menyingkirkan setiap orang yang berani mendekati ataupun merebut orang yang mereka sukai. Yah seperti itulah, Hinata sadar jika Naruto adalah target mereka. Bagaimanpun juga, usia Naruto masihlah muda untuk menjadi seorang guru, tidak lupa wajahnya yang tampan, membuat para siswi ingin memilikinya.

Tetapi, Hinata tidak pernah mengubris pembicaraan mereka, walau terasa sakit. Karena selama dia memilik teman Hinata tidak akan merasa lebih sedih dan tertekan, selama dia mempunya tean disisinya, mereka selalu ada untuk Hinata dan menghiburnya, karena itulah Hinata tetap berusaha gembira dan mengabaikan mereka.

Hinata menghilangkan pikirannya tetang masalah tersebut, dan kakinya melangkah memasuki salah satu bilik di toilet, setelah selesai dengan urusannya. Hinata berniat membuka pintu untuk keluar dari bilik tersebut, ketika telah menyentuh ganggang pintu, Hinataberhenti menggerakkan tangannya. Telinga mendengar suara yang sangat di kenalinya, yah itu adalah Shion dan teman-temannya.

Hinata tersenyum gembira dan ingin membuka pintu cepat dan segera menghampiri mereka, jika saja dirinya tidak mendengar namanya yang di sebut oleh mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" percakapan itu di mulai dari Shion yang bertanya tentang dirinya.

"huh?, maksudmu rencananya?. Yah, sepertinya berjalan cukup lancar hanya menunggu rencana selanjutnya lagi" yang di jawab oleh sarah. Samui melirik merek berdua dan mulai bicara. "Apa dengan ini, akan berhasil?"

"Tentu saja!, Aku tidak akan kalah dari Hinata. Lagi pula Naruto-sensei itu lebih cocok sama aku, di bandingkan dengan dia gak ada apa-apanya!" Shion menjawabnya dengan percaya diri. "Konan, kau sudah menyebarkan gosip tentang Hinatakan?" Lanjutnya.

"Sudah. itu urusan yang gampang!, aku sudah membuatnya senyata mungkin."

"Kerja bagus. Jika sampai satu sekolah tau. Mungkin dia akan di keluarkan. Hahaha" Shion dan teman-temannya tertawa, dengan hasil rencana mereka, tidak menyadari keberadaan Hinata yang shok mendengarnya.

Buk!

Kaki Hinata melangkan mundur dan tak sengaja kakinya tepeleset Hingga tangannya mencoba pertahan menyentuh pintu di depannya, tetapi malah membuat pintu itu terbuka. Hinata menatap sekejab pada mereka berempat yang kaget dengan keberadaan Hinata.

Kemudian Hinata berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan mereka ber empat. Berlari sejauh mungkin, mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, merasa tidak percaya bahwa orang yang dia anggap teman ternyata adalah dalang dari gosip itu. Hinata tidak menyangka mereka akan sejahat ini, hanya untuk menyingkirkannya dari Naruto. Bahkan membuat sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah dirinya lakukan, yah, Hinata teringat saat itu salah satu siswi ada yang bertanya tentang sebuah foto. Hinata tidak tau foto apa itu, tetapi mereka menghujatnya begitu saja. Dan Hinata sekarang yakin, itu bukanlah hal yang baik.

"tck, Sialan!" Shion dan yang lainnya berlari mengejar Hinata, tidak membiarkannya lolos begitu saja.

Kaki Hinat terus berlari entah kemana, dirinya hanay perlu menenangkan diri, Hinata juga tau saat ini dirinya sedang di kejar oleh Shion dan lainnya. Kaki Hinat mulai melemas dan bergetar, apa lagi di depannya hanyalah sebuah tembok yang artinya jalan buntu, Hinata berada di belakang sekolah, menggerutu karena tidak berpikir untuk berlari tak melihat arah.

Dan sekarang mereka berempat telah berada di depannya. Dengan sebuah senyum yang terlihat menyeramkan bagi Hinata, merwke mendekat dengan melipat tangan di dadanya. Salah satu dari mereka membawa sebuah gunting, Hinata tidak tahu itu untuk apa, tapi yang dia tau itu tidaklah baik untuknya.

TBC

A/n : Maaf gak bisa bales review kalian. Hehe terus maaf juga karena update lama, soalnya banyak hal yang menimpa saya. Pokoknya minta doa saja yah..

Oh ya, maaf juga kalo hasilnya gak sesuai, soalnya ngerjakannya setengah-setengah jadinya kek gini deh.

Sekian dulu yah, Arigato minna.

Jaa~


End file.
